Capitulo 52 EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA HISTORIA DESPUÉS DEL ANIME
by Liiz99
Summary: ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO DEL ULTIMO DEL ANIME DE SOUL EATER DA AL COMIENZO DE RISAS MELANCOLIA Y MUCHO AMOR Advertencia: Fic viejo mala ortografía leer los fics de mi perfil para entender c:
1. Episodio 52

~Maka Pov~

Después de ese beso , no se que paso con migo , estaba tan feliz que no sentía la felicidad con migo , pero la verdad… es que me encanto!

-Soul y ahora que hacemos , eres capas de levantarte?, te noto muy adolorido.

-Eee , si , si me puedo levantar , no te preocupes-

Pero al tratar de levantarce , se volvió a caer , pero lo sujete fuertemente y le dije

-¡No! , no te levantes te haras mas daño!

Y le di un abrazo muy acogedor , no me quería separar de el , pero en el momento menos esperado…

-YAHOO! , Con que los picarones se nos escondieron!-Gritava Black Star , para llamar la atención

Me quede muy ruborizada y Soul también , pero lo peor esque todavía estavamos abrazados

-Jejeje! , los hemos pillado! –Gritava entre burlas Patty

-Bueno interrumpimos? – Decía Kid muy orgulloso al vernos

-Si , pero ya no hay de que escondernos , porque Maka y yo ya somos una pareja- Decía Soul con su sonrisa estilo-tiburon .

-Etoo , hay que penaa~

Me escondi en el pecho de Soul

-JAJAJA! , no me esperaba eso de Soul , Jaja bien echo pechos pequeños ¡

-MAKAA~CHOP!

Y le dí el librazo en la cabeza de Black Star , eso era lo normal de el , peor me fastidiava tehe~

-¡Bueno! , No creen que ya es hora de irnos a casa? , se está anocheciendo –Dice Kid

-Si , tienes razón, vamos Maka –Respondía Soul con su sonrisa

-Ee , bueno , pero que hay de tu dolor? , no estas del todo bien?¡

-No te preocupes , aguantaré hasta llegar a casa

…

~Soul Pov~

Bueno , llegamos a casa , lo peor de todo esque casi me caigo 3 veces en camino , pero eso me hacia sentir bien pero a la vez mal , primero , era que preocupaba a mi amada , y pues segundo que haci divvertido el camino con Black Star ,Kid ,Liz , Patty y Tsubaki .

-Bueno llegamos-Sacaba las llaves del mini apartamento en que vivíamos Maka y yo , me gustaba mucho esto porque vivía junto a ella , solamente los dos.

-Yahoo!, hay que celebrar no? – Decia black star interrumpiendo la tranquilidad en el apartamento

-Black star , no hagas tanto ruido!-Le decía Tsubaki relajándolo

-Eto , bueno , llevaré a Soul a su Habitacion , quedan relajados todo? Ahorita vuelvo- Decia mi Maka tomándome del brazo

-SI!-decian todos con una sonrisa socarrona , como ¿Qué vamos hacer mintras estábamos solos en la habitación? Bueno la verdad íbamos hacer tal cosa , pero… no para tanto Tehe~

…

Me acosté en mi cama , quitándome la chaqueta negra que tenía puesta , quede con mi camisa manga larga naranja , me quité los zapatos y medias , y mi liga negra que me rodeava la cabeza , me sentía todo un rey , estaba descanzado… pero tenía que ver esa exprecion de preocupación en mi Maka?

-Maka…¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte

-Perdoname…

-Bhaa , otravez con eso? , no sientas esa culpa , valió la pena protegerte yoo~ t-te amo¡ entiéndelo ya no te sientas culpable –agarrando su brazo delicadamente y haciéndola sentar en la cama , la vi con mis ojos carmesíes , a sus ojos jades , pues la verdad me encantaban sus ojos tehe~ , pero le vi que le corría una lagrima en su mejilla , se la limpié y le dije

-No sigas con eso , que … me duele en el alma de verdad..

Le toma su rostro y le di otro de mis tiernos besos, ella también lo aceptó , y como yo al besarla , era como un "frenecí" no era capas de parar , yo la amaba y mucho pero , como siempre! , se me apago la respiración y otra brusca separación de nosotros hizo que hablaramos jadeantes

-E-esta bien , te amo Soul- me dijo ella entristecida

-Yo también , bueno , cambiando de tema , porque no vas a desocupar a los chicos?

-Vale , pero , que vas hacer?

-Nada , solamente a descanzar , fue un día muy duro , cada rato transformándome y destransformandome en guadaña , en caza brujas , y en la de demonio

-Bueno , nos vemos , ya te veo luego-me dijo ella con animos

-Está bien-Y le di un fuerte abrazo pero ,tenía que embarrarla!

-YAHOO! , QUE DEMORA PECHO PLANO! , VEN Y PREPARANOS ALGO DE COMIDAA!-Decia Black Star derrumbando la puerta de mi habitación , y en su rostro algo de necesitado de comer

-MAKAA~CHOOP!-decia mi niña linda , pero esta ves fue mas doloroso , ella agarro un libro del doble de lo mas grueso! , me dio mucha gracia , quedó de lo mas plano la cabeza de black Star jajaja , y en la carita de Maka se veía lo mas satisfecha tehe~ me hizo dar una leve sonrisa , por su estilo de cómo era.

-Bueno Soul , nos vemos –

-Adios- le dava un beso sus labios, peor no me dí cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta y nos estaban viendo TODOOS!


	2. Continuación

**CAPITULO 52**

**INICIO DEL FINAL CAP:1**

**~Maka Pov~**

Después de haber luchado contra Ashura (Kishin) , me lanzé felizmente sobre mis amigos , (Kid , Blackstar , Tsubaki ,Liz y Patty ), me habían felicitado por vencer al demonio , pero me fijé en algo , entre el grupito de mis admiradores , no se encontraba alguien , y ese alguien era …Soul , el estaba sentado cerca de un pilar de piedra destrozado , estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados pero con una sonrisa en sus labios , de un momento a otro se me puso un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas , pues , realmente me gustaba Soul , desde que empezamos nuestro camino por las 99 almas , de repente se me ocurrió hacercarme a el , para preguntarle qué le pasaba .

-Hola – Le dije avergonzada , y aún con el pinche rubor en mis mejillas.

-Hola , Maka ven sígueme necesito decirte algo…

-Eh uhm , ok , t-te sigo-Repondí algo tataraleta.

Soul se puso de pié , aún con su sonrisa y se dirijió al bosque que estaba cerca del Shibusen.

-Ven , sígueme.

-Bu-bueno ya voy – No tenía idea de que me iba a decir , a lo mejor me iba a felicitar a escondidas , jeje de pronto iba a llorar de emoción? Y temerle en frente de todos? , uhm no no creo…

Llegamos al bosquesillo cerca del Shibusen el paró de caminar y de un momento a otro se dejo caer al suelo pero se sento cruzando sus piernas.

-Eh , eh! , Cuidado Soul estas bien?-le dije algo preocupada y nerviosa , agachándome a su lado…

-Si-si , uhm , bueno no realmente , pero valió la pena protegerte de ese golpe que me dejó inconciente por un momento .

De un momento a otro recordé ese suceso, cuando Ashura con su estilo -cañon saliera de su boca lanzando un destello de luz , que me hizo ver que Soul me había protegido y calló enfrente mío.

-Ah!, perdoname Soul , no quería que te hicieras daño ,todo por protegerme de alguien tan torpe como yo –

-Mira Maka , no eres ni torpe , ni tonta , ni mucho menos débil! , si tu fuiste capaz de derrotar a Ashura es porque eres fuerte! , e , um , perdóname por haberte gritado de esa manera , pero cambiando de tema…Ya llego la hora de decírtelo.

El me puso una cara como estilo orgullo con una sonrisa picarona , me hizo desviar la mirada porque no podía aguantar tanta dulzura en el.

-Maka...Me dijo el

**~Soul Pov~**

Le dispuse una sonrisa picarona , pero dentro de mi , estaba demasiado nervioso, porque realmente lo que le iba a decir a Maka era.. que… ella me gustaba y mucho , por eso era la razón que siempre la protegía de todos los malos actos , aun si fuera necesario morir por ella , pero tenía que hacerlo , ella me gusta , aunque en todo este tiempo no lo demostré tanto , pero como terminamos con Ashura , creo que seria el momento…

-Maka- Le dije con un tono de voz bajo

-E-e , sí , di-me?

-Maka , llego el momento de decirte quee-me entre corté porque me sentía aficciado no era capas de decirlo , si me rechazaba? Si me ignora?¡ , porque no lo demostre hace muchos días! , que tal porque no le demostraba mi amor por ella , ella creería que no me importa… pero… vale la pena arriesgarce.

-Maka , qui-quiero , decirte quee~ T-tu me GUSTAS MUCHO!

….

Me quedé callado , super rojicimo por aquel acto! , no mire la cara de Maka baje la cara de pena me avergonze un todo! No sabia que exprecion había echo Maka …

….

Cuando es que siento que me sentía acojído por un tierno abrazo , me quede atónito , no sabía si realmente era de Maka o de otra persona pero me fijé y era Maka! , no sabía que decir ni nada , me quedé tieso…

-Soul , y-yo , también Te amo-

Sentí como un delicioso alivio me pasaba por el corazón , tome un suspiro , levanté la cabeza , y encontré a Maka también superoja! , y pues , que mas voy hacer? Tehe~ , Levantando su rostro delicadamente , la mire , y le di un tiernísimo beso en sus labios , eran suaves , muy suaves me encanto , no me quería separar! Ni por un segundo! , suavemente abrí mi boca , al tiempo que abría la de ella , sentí que se estremeció por el tacto de nuestras lenguas , pero me sentí muy bien como en "el cielo"? No importa me gustó mucho , pero tristemente nos tocó separarnos burscamente por la falta de aire.

-Gracias _"my life"_!-Le dije con rubor en mis mejillas , jadeante , pero muy feliz.

-Soul , er-eres , muy gua-guapo-Me decía jadeante

Tehee~ Tomé fuerzas y dije:

-Maka, ¿Quieres ser mi Vida?-jaja le dije

-Soul , ¿Creí que ya lo éramos? Jeje-Me dedico una sonrisa picarona

-A , pues si es haci bueno, Maka , te digo algo?

-Dime-

-Esto si es Cool , jeje-

**_Nota de autor: _**_Wow , que les pareció el primer capitulo de el capitulo 51 real de soul eater? , este fic esta de acuerdo con mi imaginacion :D , les gusto o no :D , no no relajence no es obligacion dejar reviews (ocultando acha) xD (*.*) quede sorprendida okno :D , proximaente capitulo 2 del capitulo 52 :D hasta la proxima que toy comiendo arepa de huevo de cordorniz y salchicha :3_


End file.
